Dunbar
Introduction The city of Dunbar is at the eastern most tip of the Dunbar peninsula. Dunbar is huge and contains many neighborhoods. Each neighborhood has a different feel. Dunbar is home to a great many number of races, but it is predominantly human. People from all over the world come to Dunbar because it is a port city. It is ruled by the royal family. However, the only surviving members are the King and his daughter, the Duchess. The Duchess recently went missing, and the Elven city of Gilmbalm is thought to be behind it. Blue Village The neighborhood of hard-working, salt-of-the-earth Dunbarians. A group of masked teenagers have been riding into the Blue Village in the middle of the night and setting huts on fire. The Blue Villagers believe it’s the work of stableboys from White Grove. They are collecting money to pay the Fighters Guild to protect them. Greenskin Colony If you are afflicted with the Greenskin disease, you are immediately exiled to this neighborhood. You have to dig your own hole and cover it with leaves and live out the rest of your life there. People in the Greenskin Colony are going missing recently but nobody cares about the Colony. Dark Grove Nobody goes into Dark Grove. Gnomes, Orcs, and Elves Precinct War is coming, and the Gnomes, Orcs, and Elves that live in Dunbar are worried that they’ll be treated like traitors. Dwarf Hill and Miners Town Dwarf Hill is running low on silver, so Miners Town is getting worried about their future. They are thinking of sailing off to southern lands even though they hate the ocean more than anything. Archer Hills Archer Hills have a long-standing feud with Dwarf Hill and Miners Town. The rangers in Archer Hills hate that the Miners are mining deeper and deeper into Archer Hills territory. Black Sands Beach There is a secret cove somewhere in the Black Sands Beach area where smugglers drop off and pick up illicit goods. The Shipping District The Shipping District is a network of streets that connect The Great Docks, the City Gate, and Merchant’s Town. Mostly warehouses. Well-guarded by mercenaries. If the merchant who owns the warehouse is rich, it’s guarded by Fighters Guild fighters. It’s the area of the city with the least amount of crime. Merchant's Town Merchant’s Town is the richest area in the city. It’s the location of the Thieves’ Guild. Many merchants started out as members of the Thieves’ Guild. The Culture District Merchants spend most of their time in the Culture District. Merchant’s Town and the Culture District are the most policed areas of the city other than City Gate. The Culture District is the home of the Golden Theater, where the most extravagant plays are performed by the best bards in the land. The Golden Theater is an impressive building hundreds of feet tall, shaped like arches. Baroness Yasmina Circle, and Prince Yorich Square Baroness Yasmina Circle and Prince Yorich Square are two upper-middle class neighborhoods that hate each other. Recently, the fountain at the center of Baroness Yasmina Circle has gone missing, and the residents of Prince Yorich have been blamed for it. Red Village Red Village is for people who don’t want to live in the lower-middle class area of Blue Village but cannot afford to live in Baroness Yasmina Circle or Prince Yorich Square. All the roofs are red here. One family has moved and and they’ve painted their roof orange. This is causing outrage here. It’s next to Moon Garden, which is a nicer version of Sun Garden. The Great Docks The Great Docks has ships from all over the world. The war has made it an even busier place than it usually is. All sorts of supplies are being bought and sold, especially steel for soldiers’ armor, as well as food and drinks. The Ship Yards The Ship Yards are building more ships than ever before, but the quality of the ships is getting worse. More and more ships are getting wrecked, but business is still booming. The Market The Market is a sprawling grid of streets and alleys. This is the heart of the city. It’s crawling with all sorts of people and all sorts of crime and mischief. The taverns here are full of character. The Slum District The Slum District is the poorest part of the city. It’s a shanty town with homes made out of planks of wood and whatever pieces of debris people can find. It’s teeming with crime. The soldiers from The Barracks come here and bully people for fun. The Holy Land Holy Land is the gambling district. All sorts of rumors get spread here. The soldiers from The Barracks spend a lot of time here. The Sacred Flats Next to the Holy Land are the Sacred Flats. This is the area of the city where all the temples and religious organizations are based. There is a giant, dark obelisk in one corner and a white obelisk in the other corner. Warlock's Ruin Warlock’s Ruin is the northernmost neighborhood of Dunbar. This is where all the magic users live and work. It used to be part of the Sacred Flats, but a magic mishap caused all the buildings here to fall into ruin. They are perpetually crumbling. They all collapse during sunset and magically reappear at sunrise. It is always raining here, and an underground system of aqueducts brings water from here to the entire city. Minister's Row, and Silent Grove Minister’s Row is where all the elderly people live. It’s right next to Silent Grove, the cemetary. Castle Dunbar At the very tip of Dunbar, jutting out into the Great Eastern Ocean, is the Great Cliff. On top of the cliff is the triangular Castle Dunbar. From the city below, all you can see is a giant wall. Most people are born, live, and die without ever seeing anything but the city-side wall of the castle. To get to the top of the cliff, you have to climb The Great Steps. It takes half a day just to run up all the steps. Category:Places